Small Bites
by Sheytune
Summary: One shots based on prompts at bitesize bones over at LiveJournal.
1. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Prompt: Brennan, Booth, Boneless Bride in the River, episode coda: what happened after they walked off the dock?

-------------------------------

They bicker about who is going to drive. In the end, he does - he's afraid she'll think he pities her if he lets her drive.

He watches her toy with her fruit salad, completely ignoring the toast he ordered for her.

Another lover has left. Sully claimed to love her, but he knows that's not true - someone who loved her wouldn't have wanted her to give up her job, her identity, her life on a whim.

He doesn't know if she loved Sully. The thought that she might bothers him more than he'd like to admit.

She talks about how Cam threatened to make Hodgins the public relations representative for the forensics department if he didn't clean up the results of his latest experiment with Zach.

He tells her about the latest home improvement project Dr. Wyatt has him helping with, and his last weekend with Parker.

She smiles, and laughs, but there's that underlying look of sadness in her eyes that rips his heart out.

When she finally gets up to leave - she's meeting Angela at the mall at 11 - that look has faded a little.

He hopes she'll realize one day that he's not going to leave.


	2. Part of the Group

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Prompt: Booth/Brennan/Sweets, Man In the Mud, Post-Ep, The three of them go bowling

------------------------------------------

When I look back at it, it seems to me that I've spent most of my life trying to fit in. It took me a lot of time and therapy to move past the abuse I suffered as a young child. It didn't help that I skipped a couple of grades. That just made me more of a freak. My parents were older than most of my classmates' parents, and as much as they loved me, they had a hard time helping me appear normal.

Don't get me wrong - I've had a good life. I finished high school early, and went on to university. Eventually, I made friends. I got my doctorate. I fell in love. I got a good job with the FBI. I am a respected professional.

None of that, though, makes me forget how it felt to watch my classmates share a lunch table or hear them talk about their plans for the weekend and wish that, just once, I'd be invited to join them.

I know that as a psychologist, I need to maintain a professional distance with my clients. That's always been mega-hard with these two.

Sometimes, when they sit in my office communicating in a way that leaves me completely out of the conversation, I'm right back in junior high, wishing I could join in.

In some ways, they remind me of the classmates who didn't ever think to include me. As much as they bicker, they totally fit.

I think that's why, despite the fact that April dumped me, I'm kind of excited to be here at the bowling "rink". Booth is teaching Dr. Brennan to bowl, Dr. Brennan is laughing, and everyone is cheering each other on. Tonight - watching Dr. Brennan try to knock down all of the pins every time, hearing Booth congratulate me when I actually made a strike - I totally feel like I'm part of the group.


	3. Buy me a drink?

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Prompt: booth, angela; the man in the wall; if brennan's not gonna buy a ticket on that ride...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth sat at the counter, nursing his drink. He heard the sounds of someone sitting on the stool beside him, but didn't look up until he felt the hand on his arm, and heard the husky "Hi, stranger".

He grinned. "Hi, Angela. What brings you to Wong Foo's?"

Angela spun around on her stool so that she was facing him, and moved her hand up to his shoulder, than down his chest. "I was thinking that you could buy me a drink, and then we could get to know each other a bit better."

Booth was momentarily stunned - _she was hitting on him? _- but quickly recovered. "We work together, Angela. It might be ... weird, if we were involved."

She smiled up at him. "I'm not looking for a relationship, but I think we could have a lot of fun tonight. You look like you're good in bed, and I _know_ I'm good in bed. What could it hurt?"

His mind raced as he looked at her sunny smile. She was so straightforward, so easy to read, not like ... some other people. What could it hurt?

He grinned. "How about I buy you that drink, and we see where the night takes us?"


	4. Snowmageddon

Prompt: Snowmaggedon. Booth/Brennan/Cam. Stuck in the Jeffersonian. How _do_ we keep warm?

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

"Come on, Bones, hurry up. It's really coming down out there."

I had sent most of the team home when the snow started, but I wanted to make sure everyone else left before I went home – the quintessential captain going down with the ship.

Brennan glanced up at Booth before returning her focus to the microscope. "This is a painstaking process, Booth. Why don't you just head home and I'll call you with the results?"

"Dr. Brennan, this can wait until after another day. Booth is right, there is _a lot_ of snow out there."

Brennan continued her work. "Let me just finish this one …"

There was a loud crash. The lights flickered, then went out. As they did, we heard a large "clunk" as the lab doors went into lockdown mode.

"Damn."

I picked up my cell phone and started dialing. As I waited for the facilities group to answer, I tried to calm Booth's agitation by explaining, "The doors must have locked by accident when the power went out. I'm calling facilities – they'll get the emergency generators going and get us out of here."

The facilities group finally picked up, and I explained our predicament. I hung up and the three of us retired to Dr. Brennan's office. We sat around in the dark, waiting for the lights to go on. Eventually, my phone rang. It was the facilities group, explaining that there was too much snow around the generators to allow for proper ventilation. We'd have to tough it out.

"_What?_"

"Calm down, Booth. As soon as the snow stops, they'll get the snow cleared and we can get out of here."

Booth stood and started pacing. Dr. Brennan stood and put her hand on his arm. "It's OK, Booth. We'll be fine. If the snow is that bad, we're probably safer here than on the road."

I'm pretty sure Booth had nowhere else he had to be, but now that he _couldn't_ leave, he desperately wanted to be anywhere else.

I had bigger concerns, though. With the power off, there was no heat in the lab. The windows and skylights are nice in the summer, but during a snowstorm they let a lot of heat escape.

I didn't want to get Booth any more agitated, but I couldn't figure this one out on my own.

"It's getting cold. I have a blanket in my office. Dr. Brennan, do you have any blankets or other insulating materials?"

Brennan walked over to a cabinet and peered inside. "Yes! I still have the sleeping bags Angela and I used when we were locked in the lab over Christmas."

I hadn't heard that story, but let it slide. "Great!" I got the blanket from my office and brought it back.

Booth was finally starting to accept that we'd be stuck overnight, and he offered to take the blanket and let the two of us use the sleeping bags.

It was Brennan who objected. "Booth, that blanket won't keep you warm enough."

"Well, it won't keep _you_ warm enough either, Bones. I'll be fine."

Dr. Brennan was shaking her head. "No, Booth, we'll zip the two sleeping bags together. We'll all fit. That way we can all keep warm."

Booth was turning red. "You want me to get into that sleeping bag with _both _of you? No way."

"She's right, Booth. It's the best way to keep us all warm."

Brennan zipped the two sleeping bags together with the blanket inside, then kicked off her shoes.

I copied her, removing my shoes, while Booth stood there, still obviously searching for a better alternative.

Finally, he agreed, "OK. I guess you're right, this is the best solution."

He leaned down to remove his shoes as Brennan reached under her shirt to remove her bra. She set it down on her desk just as Booth looked up. "Bones! What is _that_?"

"It's a bra, Booth. Surely you've seen one before."

"But … why aren't you _wearing_ it, Bones?"

Brennan shrugged. "It's not very comfortable for sleeping. I'm planning to remove my jeans too. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"_Yes!_ Bones, we can't share a sleeping bag if you're not _dressed_."

"I'm hardly naked, Booth. I'll still wear my shirt and my panties. I'll still be wearing more than I was last weekend when you and Parker came over to go swimming." As she spoke, she unzipped her jeans and pulled them off.

Booth was turning an unnatural shade of purple, but I had to agree with Dr. Brennan. Jeans are _not_ the most comfortable choice of sleeping attire. I'd be far more comfortable in my dress – although I did plan to remove my bra as well. I clasped his shoulder. "Relax, big guy, it'll be fine."

Brennan climbed in to the sleeping bag and I joined her shortly afterwards, then looked up at Booth. "Booth? You planning to freeze out there?"

Booth gritted his teeth and removed his gun belt and pants, then climbed in. It was a tight fit, and it took us a few minutes of moving around to get situated, with Booth becoming more annoyed every second.

Finally, we all were comfortable.

That's when the lights came back on.


	5. Failure

Prompt: B/B, failure

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

Booth was sitting at the bar, a half-empty glass of whiskey in front of him, when his partner walked in and sat down beside him.

She set down her bag, glanced over at him, and ordered a drink.

Time passed as they sat there in silence, the only sound the soft thud of a glass hitting the bar every now and then or the clink of the bottle hitting the glass as the attentive bartender refilled it. Brennan glanced over at her partner every couple of minutes, but didn't disturb his thoughts.

Finally, he spoke. "It was my fault."

"No, Booth, it wasn't."

"I was _too late_, Bones."

Her hand reached out, covering his. "Booth, _we_ were too late. If I had found the cause of death earlier …."

"You did the best you could – the best _anyone _could, Bones. It's just …"

"You wish we had been in time."

"Yes."

"Me too."


	6. Compromise

Prompt: Booth/Cam, compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

Cam rushed into the pub, already voicing her apologies. "I'm sorry, Booth, the head of Egyptology called at the last minute and I really needed to talk to him."

Booth glanced up and forced a smile. "That's OK, Cam. I knew you'd be here."

At the expression on his face, Cam stopped. "What's wrong?"

Booth shook his head. "Nothing, Cam. I'm fine."

Cam tossed her coat and bag on the bench and sat down. "Come on, _Seeley_, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Really, _Camille_, I'm fine. Let me get our waitress back over here so that you can get something to drink. "

Deciding to respect his privacy – for now, anyway – Cam changed the subject. "How was your weekend? You had Parker, right?"

At the mention of his son, Booth became animated, talking at length about the snowball fight they had and the religion project he had helped Parker finish for school.

After that, the conversation drifted to Cam's weekend, which included shopping for a prom dress for Michelle, getting estimates for a bathroom renovation, and an evening curled up with a good book.

Before long, their meals were finished and they were lingering over coffee. Finally, Cam checked the time. "It's late, Booth. I need to get home."

Booth threw down some bills on the table and stood with her. As she shrugged her coat on, he said, "This was fun, Cam."

She picked up her bag and smiled up at him. "It always is, Booth."

He leaned down, pressing a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. They stood in silence for a second before Booth leaned in to kiss her again, deepening the kiss almost immediately.

Stunned, it took Cam a couple of seconds before she pulled back. "Booth, what are you doing?"

Booth's gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, Cam, it's just – we were good together once, weren't we?"

Cam reached out, cupping his jaw in her hand and lifting his chin. "We were, Booth. But we both know I'm not the one you want anymore. You deserve more – and so do I."

"Cam, I'm not trying to use you, it's just …"

"I don't know what happened between you and Dr. Brennan, Booth, but you need to work that out with her. I won't be your backup plan – but I will be your friend."

"I'm so sorry, Cam."

"I forgive you. Now come here." She reached out and pulled him in to a hug. "Friends?"

Booth nodded, belatedly realizing what he had almost thrown away. "Friends."

Cam smiled at him one last time, then turned and walked out of the pub. Booth watched her go before pulling out his phone and starting to dial.


	7. She Can Be Mean

Prompt: 2 or more interns of your choice get together for a bitch/moan session about how hard it is to work for Dr. Brennan... and are overheard.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

"Oh, hi, Wendell! Hey, is something wrong?"

"Hi, Daisy. No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look sad – or maybe frustrated."

"I'm good at what I do."

"You're saying that because someone told you that you _aren't. _ I minored in psychology, you know. But you _are_ good at what you do, Wendell. Dr. Brennan has told me that she thinks you're very talented."

"Really? Because she told _me_ that a child could have found the cause of death faster than me."

"Oh, that's too bad, Wendell."

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, hi, Nigel. Wendell is upset because he didn't find the cause of death fast enough."

"Dr. Brennan said a child would have found it faster."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"I couldn't tell her what caused a fracture in three phalanges last week, and she told me that she had thought I was qualified to be her grad student – in a way that made me think she had changed her mind."

"Dr. Brennan has never said anything like that to me. I guess it's because we're, like, the _same_, you know."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Daisy, but don't I recall Dr. Brennan firing you? Twice?"

"She can be kind of mean, you know?"

"Who can be kind of mean?"

"Agent Booth!"

"Who can be kind of mean?"

"No one. I've – we've got to go. Lots of work to do, bones to examine. We're very busy."

"Hey, Wendell, hang on a second, OK?"

"Look, Booth, we were just …"

"I heard what Bones said to you – she didn't mean it. She's looking for you so that she can apologize. She got some bad news today – go easy on her, OK?"

"OK. Thanks, Booth. Do you know where she is?"

"She was heading towards limbo when I saw her."

"You mean modular bone storage, right?"

"_Squints_."


	8. Come to the Party

Note: This is the second chapter I've uploaded today, so don't forget to go back to the previous one.

Prompt: Cam, Angela, and Brennan - roped in to throwing an engagement lunch/party for Daisy

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

Angela clapped her hands to get the attention of the other people in the room.

"OK people, we have half an hour to get the tables ready and the decorations up. Let's move!"

Brennan glared at her. "Angela, I have work to do. I don't even know why I'm here, let alone why I should do what you say."

Cam smiled over at her. "We're here because bridal showers are tradition, and it's important to Sweets that Daisy have one. It's what friends do. Work can wait."

"Sweets is my therapist, but I guess I will agree that he's my friend. I don't think I'd consider Daisy a friend, but she does make Sweets happy."

Angela shoved a box of centerpieces into her arms. "That's the spirit, sweetie. Can you put one of these on each table?"

Brennan peered into the box. "What _are_ these?"

Cam looked in the box before patting Brennan on the shoulder. "This will go faster if we don't ask too many questions." She returned to her task of folding napkins.

Brennan pulled a centerpiece out of the box, looking at it with distaste before setting it on the closest table.

As Brennan made her way from table to table, Angela rushed around, distributing wine glasses and cutlery to each table.

Five minutes before the guests were supposed to arrive, they stood together, looking around at the room.

The tables were set, two bottles of wine on each. The walls were decorated with pictures, balloons, and streamers. A refreshment table was filled with sandwiches, squares, and a punch bowl full of non-alcoholic punch. Plates were stacked by the food, ready to be filled. A table stood just inside the door, a beautifully wrapped gift from Angela, Cam, and Brennan in the center.

Angela put her arms around her friends. "We did good, guys. It looks beautiful."

"It does, doesn't it?", Cam replied. "Daisy will be pleased. So what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking we'll start with the food, then the games, then the presents."

"There are games?", Brennan asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yes! We're going to play Two Truths and a Lie, and then have a purse scavenger hunt."

"We're going to have a scavenger hunt for purses?"

"No, sweetie, it's a scavenger hunt for things you might carry in your purse – you know, lipstick, cell phone, condoms, a can opener, keys to someone else's house."

Brennan frowned. "I don't have a can opener in my purse."

"Most people won't, Bren. Some things are common, some are less common." Angela looked over at Cam, who had a small smile on her face, then snapped her head back to look at Brennan. "Sweetie? You have keys to someone else's house in your purse?"

"Of course", Brennan answered. "I have keys to Booth's place. He gave them to me a long time ago in case of emergency."

"And condoms? I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not, Ange, but it's best to be prepared. You never know."

Angela and Cam exchanged glances. Angela started to ask another question, but was distracted when Daisy walked through the door.

"Daisy! Welcome!"

"Oh! This is _beautiful_! You guys are so awesome! I'm so lucky to have you as friends!"

Brennan opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when Cam stepped on her foot. "Ms. Wick – Daisy – we're happy we were able to celebrate your engagement with you! How many days until the wedding now?"

"Twenty-one! Can you _believe _it? In 21 days, I'll be Mrs. Lance Sweets. I mean, of course I'm keeping my own name, but still, we'll be married in 21 days! Isn't that awesome?"

"That's wonderful, Daisy. Here, let me get you something to drink." Angela put her arm around Daisy's shoulders and started guiding her to a table.

As she did, Brennan looked over at Cam. "Do _you_ have a can opener in your purse?"


	9. Bourbon & Boytalk

Prompt: Booth & Hodgins, bourbon and boy talk

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

Booth sat at the bar, a glass of bourbon in front of him. On a normal Wednesday, he would be spending his evening with Parker. This week, though, Rebecca and Parker were out of town. When Hodgins suggested they meet at the Founding Fathers, Booth had agreed. An evening out with Hodgins was better than sitting at home, wondering what Brennan was doing on her date.

Now, as he sat alone waiting for Hodgins, he regretted agreeing. Sitting alone at home would be better than sitting alone in a bar that seemed to be filled with couples.

He was reaching for his wallet to pay his tab when Hodgins walked in. "Hey man, sorry I'm late. One of my tests took a bit longer than I had expected."

Hodgins sat down and nodded to the bartender. "Martini, please?"

Booth glanced over at him. "Martini? Couldn't you pick something more manly?"

Hodgins grinned at him. "Hey, I'm secure in my masculinity. Besides, James Bond drinks martinis."

Booth snorted and turned his attention back to his bourbon.

Undeterred, Hodgins spoke again. "Bad day?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think it'll last – Dr. B & the new guy."

"What are we, _girls_? We're men. We should be talking about sports."

Humoring him, Hodgins said, "OK. Did you see the hockey game last night?"

Booth became more animated. "Yeah. That one was close. If we hadn't got that goal in the last minute …"

"Crazy, right?"

Booth nodded. "Good game, though."

The bartender slid Hodgins's martini across the bar and Hodgins nodded his thanks. They sat quietly for a moment, each lost in contemplation.

Finally, Booth spoke. "You really don't think it'll last?"


	10. Help Me Out

Note: This is the second chapter I've posted today, so don't forget to go back and read the last one.

Prompt: Booth/Brennan - Brennan's bra strap breaks and Booth has to fix it...

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

"Damn."

Booth looked over at his partner. Brennan had been crouched beside the remains for ten minutes, anxious to complete her preliminary survey of the crime scene. Other than murmured commands to Vincent, she had been silent since they had arrived at the scene.

Worried about what she had found, Booth asked, "Bones? What is it?"

Brennan twisted around to look at him, then stood. "Mr. Nigel-Murray, please survey the scene. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

She walked towards Booth. As she reached him, she said quietly, "My bra strap snapped when I twisted."

She pulled off her gloves and opened her kit, then triumphantly pulled out a safety pin. "Here! Come on!" She started walking towards the truck.

Booth hesitated before following her. "What do you need _me_ for?"

Brennan stopped with the truck between them and the rest of the group. "I can't fix it myself without taking it off. I need you to help me."

She handed him the safety pin before turning away from him and starting to unbutton her jumpsuit.

Booth stared, stunned. "You want me to … to …"

Brennan stripped off the top of her jumpsuit, leaving it hanging around her waist. She slid her hand under the front of her tank top, emerging with the broken strap. "Here. Just pin this to the other part of the strap and I can get back to work."

Booth gingerly took the strap from her hand. "But …"

Annoyed, Brennan rolled her eyes. "If you're uncomfortable with this, Booth, I'm sure Mr. Nigel-Murray will help me."

Alarmed at the thought, Booth protested, "No! I can do it."

He pulled her tank top away from her back and reached in, trying to touch her as little as possible. Realizing that the strap had broken where it joined the back of the bra, he opened the safety pin and said, "Bones? This will be easier if I pull the back of your tank top up. Is that OK?"

Impatiently, Brennan answered, "Fine, Booth. Just _hurry_, OK? Daylight won't last much longer."

Booth pulled the back of her top up until it was just over her bra. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice that the front of her top had pulled up as well, catching just under her breasts.

Dragging his concentration back to the task at hand, he attached the safety pin to the back of her bra and slid the strap under the tank top before fastening it with the pin.

Booth let go of her shirt, causing it to slide back into place. He cleared his throat, then said, "You're good to go, Bones."

She looked back over her shoulder as she pulled her jumpsuit back on. "Thanks, Booth".

She buttoned her jumpsuit and walked back to the crime scene, leaving Booth standing alone, grateful for the truck blocking him from view.


	11. Floating on Air

**Prompt**: Booth/Brennan - Floatin' on air [Why Don't We Just Dance; Josh Turner]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them

* * *

Most of the guests arrived at the reception earlier than expected. After all, after the bride and groom departed for places unknown, the wedding ceremony itself was something of a non-event.

When the rest of the bridal party walked into the room, the guests were clustered in groups of 3 or 4 people, obviously discussing the events of the day.

Caroline bustled over to the newcomers. "What took you guys so long?" She shot a stern look at Booth and Brennan then asked Cam, "Did you all have to wait around for these _partners _to hug again? My friend Alice and I have been partners for bridge every week for 15 years and we've never disrupted a wedding because we couldn't wait 20 minutes to hug each other."

Cam smirked as she shook her head. "No, Caroline. Angela and Hodgins took off in the limo, so we had to find other transportation."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, cherie. _Someone _needs to get this party started. Here." She placed a hand on Brennan's back, pushing her slightly towards Booth. "You two start the dancing."

"But aren't we supposed to eat first? Angela said the meal was first."

"Angela said she was going to marry the bug guy, too. Just dance with your FBI agent _partner_."

"She's right, Bones. Someone needs to get this thing going. Let's dance." Booth took her hand and pulled her into the middle of the empty dance floor, nodding at the DJ as he did.

As the slow music filled the room, Booth placed his arms around Brennan. Soon, they were swaying to the music, lost in their own world.

Caroline followed the dancing couple with her eyes as she asked, "How is Dr. Brennan taking her father's arrest?"

Cam shrugged. "She seems to be taking it in stride. She says she understands that Booth needed to arrest him."

"MmmHmm."

They stood in silence, watching the partners glide around the room. As they danced, other couples began to join them until the dance floor was filled with people.

One song ended and another began, but Booth and Brennan kept dancing. Finally, Cam turned to Zach. "Hey Zach, it looks like they've set up the buffet. Let's go get some food, OK?"

"OK. Are Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth going to dance like that all night?"

Caroline snickered. "I hope so, cherie."


	12. Sulking

**Prompt**: The Con Man in the Meth Lab - What if Brennan had never given her "shiny baubles" speech and Booth had stayed mad at her?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them

* * *

Booth stared at the half-empty glass of scotch on the bar. Around him, he could hear the voices of people having fun, but he had no interest in joining them. The only person who looked as miserable as he felt was Brennan. He was surprised she wasn't with Jared, but in the time he had been there, he hadn't seen the two of them together at all. Instead, she was standing with Hodgins and Sweets, looking like she wished she were anywhere else.

She might not be with Jared, but she hadn't said a word to him all night – not even to wish him a happy birthday.

He pushed the glass away and walked over to Cam. "Look, Cam, I'm going to head out. It's been a long week. I'll talk to you next week." He waved farewell to the rest of the group and walked through the door into the crisp November night.

**BbB**

Monday came and went with no sign of a case. With no further reason to procrastinate, he finished the paperwork from their last case and pulled a couple of cold case files, going through all of the evidence yet again to make sure there was nothing he'd missed. By the end of the day, his muscles were tense and his back ached. He hit the gym, lifting weights and hitting the punching bag until his entire body was exhausted. As he showered away the sweat, he idly considered asking Bones to meet him at the diner before he remembered – she thought he was a loser.

His bad mood back in full force, he stalked out of the shower and pulled on his clothes. Forgetting all about dinner, he spent the evening at a neighborhood bar.

Their next case arrived on Tuesday – human remains found in a garbage bag in a ravine. He called Cam and asked her to assemble the team and meet him there. When the squints arrived, he was interviewing the unlucky students who had made the grisly discovery. Cursing the knot in his stomach, he left before the recovery was finished.

Over the next few days, he e-mailed Brennan for updates, making excuses about his hectic workload to avoid making the 10-minute drive. On Friday, he stopped by to pick up the report. It was lunchtime, and he was hoping the lab would be deserted.

He should have known better. Brennan was on the platform examining some bones. Forcing a cheery smile on his face, he breezed by her with a "Hi, Brennan. The case file in your office?" A minute later, he waved good-bye, case file in hand.

Avoiding Bones left a gaping hole in the middle of his life, but what else could he do? He didn't want to inflict his company on her now that he knew what she _really _thought of him. Ignoring the small voice in his head that told him he was acting like Parker during a temper tantrum, he went up to visit Pops for the weekend. Pops seemed to sense that there was something wrong, but at least he had sense enough not to ask.

**BbB**

She was sitting on his doorstep when he returned, shivering in the cold. Despite how annoyed he was with her, he didn't want her to freeze to death. He jumped out of the truck and wrapped his coat around her. As he fumbled with his keys, he said, "Dammit, Bones, don't you have more sense than to sit around in a thin coat in November? You're going to freeze." He found the right key and opened the door, pushing her ahead of him. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her. Her hands reached out from the blanket and captured his.

Quietly, she said, "I'm sorry, Booth."

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Bones."

She shook her head. "There is, Booth. I shouldn't have let you think that I think that you're a loser. You're the best man I know. I shouldn't have believed Jared."

"Come on, Bones, it's OK."

Her blue eyes captured his. "It's not OK, Booth. I won't doubt you again."

He pulled her into a hug, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. When he pulled back, he gestured to the couch. "Come on, Bones, have a seat. Hey, have you ever seen Star Wars?"

Her head tilted as she considered the question. "That's a movie, right? I think Russ watched it when we were kids, but I don't think I saw it."

He faked a look of horror and handed her a stack of take-out menus. "You've never seen _Star Wars?_ Order us something, Bones. You're in for a treat. This is a classic."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know."

His eyes widened. "I thought you weren't going to doubt me again?"


	13. Tracks in the Dust

**Prompt**: What if Epps had gotten to Brennan in "Man in the Cell" before she and/or Booth got the drop on him?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them

* * *

Brennan thanked the FBI agent and shut the front door behind him. She hung her coat neatly in the closet and kicked off her shoes. She dropped her laptop bag by the couch. Scowling at the dust on the floor – _where had that come from? –_ she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Empty. _Great._

She picked up her cordless phone and hit speed dial three. When the food was on its way, she retrieved her laptop and settled in at the coffee table to work on her book.

It didn't work. All she could see was the pain and fear on Booth's face as he looked at Cam lying still and pale in her hospital bed.

She wished she knew how to help – how to take some of the burden that he was carrying away.

She stared into space, only returning to reality when the buzzer rang. She tipped the delivery man and put the food on the dusty counter, only to realize she had absolutely no appetite. She knew she needed to eat, though, so she dutifully filled a plate with food and choked some of it down. It didn't taste right – probably another side effect of the stress they were all under.

**BbB**

She woke in darkness. It took her a second to figure out where she was – or rather, where she wasn't. It took more seconds to test the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles.

To her dismay, they held firm.

There was no point in wondering who had kidnapped her or why. It was obvious that Howard Epps was behind it.

There was also no point in hoping for rescue. The FBI had cleared her apartment, so no one would be looking for her until she didn't show up for work.

She wasn't sure how long she was unconscious, but it would likely be hours before she was missed. Epps would have more than enough time to dispose of her before then.

She squirmed, hoping to move enough to reach something – _anything – _sharp enough to cut the rope. It felt like it took hours to reach the wall, and even more hours to find a loose nail.

She worked and worked, rubbing the ropes against the nail, ignoring the rope burn on her wrists, trying to minimize the number of times when she missed the ropes and drove the nail into her skin instead. Finally, she felt the rope give just a little. Inspired, she worked harder, almost crying when the door at the top of the stairs opened and a shadowy figure started down the stairs.

She looked up into the face of her captor, pulling frantically at the ropes as he raised the tire iron.

The last thing she saw as the tire iron came down was a flashing red light through the basement window.


	14. Christmas Magic

**Prompt**: Booth/Brennan, The Santa in the Slush, Brennan shows how thankful she is for Booth's gift of the tree.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

They hurried home when mass ended at nine, and Booth helped his son hang his stocking and place the carefully-selected cookies and milk on the coffee table. He supervised Parker as he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and said his prayers, then tucked him into bed with the reminder that Santa would only come when he was asleep.

The tree was lit, and he settled onto the couch that faced it. Somehow, Christmas trees always made him feel hopeful, the bright lights in the dead of winter a tangible reminder that good wins in the end.

This year, it had been hard to muster up the Christmas spirit – Rebecca was taking Parker to Vermont, Bones was going to Peru, Pops was off on some singles' cruise he _really _didn't want to know about – but he had decorated the tree anyway, hoping that it would perform its magic.

It had, too – against all odds, Parker was with him for Christmas Eve, and Bones had postponed her trip to spend the day with her family.

When he heard the knock on his door, he smiled. There was only one person it could be, and, if he were being honest with himself, only one person he wanted to see.

He opened the door and, as he had expected, his partner stood there. "Is Parker asleep?"

Booth looked towards Parker's room. "Not sure. He should be, but you know, the excitement of Christmas …."

"But I'm not interrupting your time with him?"

"No, Bones, of course not." He held back the door and gestured her inside. "Come on in."

She nodded and walked into his apartment. When her jacket, hat, and boots had been removed, he guided her to the couch and they sat together.

She didn't meet his eyes, instead focusing her attention on the tree as he had done earlier. The bright lights no longer captured his attention, though, and he watched her as she shifted nervously. Finally, he asked, "Did you have a good time with your family?"

She turned to him, tucking one foot beneath her as she asked, "Why did you do it?"

His first thought was to deflect the question, but with her eyes steady on his, he couldn't bring himself to be less than honest. "I wanted you to have a good Christmas, Bones."

She wrapped a lock of her hair around her finger, an old habit that only came back when she was nervous. "You didn't even know I would be there. I was supposed to be on a plane."

Booth's lips curved. "I knew you'd be there."

"I wouldn't have done that for you", she said, noticing the flicker of pain that crossed his face. "I wouldn't have thought of it. But it was a very nice thing to do. My dad, the girls, … it made their Christmas." She looked away briefly, then met his eyes again. "It made my Christmas, too. No one has ever done something like that for me before."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad, Bones."

Her eyes stayed locked on his, and he had the fanciful notion that she was trying to read his soul. Of course, she didn't believe there was such a thing, and if he asked what she was looking for, he was sure she'd tell him about facial expressions and pupil dilation – as if his feelings for her were nothing more than physical responses.

He opened his mouth to offer her a drink – eggnog, beer, whatever – and she moved, pulling herself up onto her knees and leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Booth."

He stared up at her, sure his face showed every bit of the strange mix of exhilaration and terror that filled him, and she looked away. A second later, she stood and walked towards the door.

He followed, standing silently as she pulled on her boots, hat, and coat. She opened the door, saying "Merry Christmas, Booth. Have a good time with Parker."

She was in the hall before he recovered enough to reply, "Merry Christmas, Bones."


	15. She'd Always Been Careful

**Prompt** (by xhio86): Brennan find out she's pregnant ç_ç

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

Brennan sat on the bathroom floor, her hands wrapped around her bent knees.

All day, something had been nagging her, telling her that she was forgetting something important. It wasn't until she was on her way home from karate that it hit her. She was late.

When she'd been twenty-two, she'd visited the student health center and got a prescription for birth control. She'd been on the pill for years, only stopping when Booth agreed to have a child with her.

When he'd changed his mind, it hadn't seemed worth starting again. Somehow, every man she met had the wrong color eyes, or wasn't quite tall enough, or had a voice that was the wrong pitch. She'd dated – it was nice to have someone to have dinner with, someone to accompany her to an art exhibition or a foreign film – but she'd been content to end the night with a peck on the cheek.

There was no need for birth control when you weren't having sex.

Of course, she hadn't expected to fall into bed with Booth, both of them mourning the loss of another young man they couldn't save, both of them happy that the other hadn't been the one shot. In the weeks that followed, they'd been sensible, diligent, but that first night, protection had been the last thing on either of their minds.

They hadn't put a name to what they were doing, hadn't discussed whether they were really ready for a real relationship.

There were a lot of things they hadn't discussed.

She looked at the stick again. What if she couldn't do this? Would she wake up in fifteen years and feel the urge to run?

Would Booth resent that they were tied together forever? Their relationship had survived serial killers, separation, and tedious paperwork. Would this be the thing that tore them apart?

How was she going to tell him?


	16. The BreakIn

**Prompt: **B&B caught making out by Max.

**Note:** This doesn't exactly fit the prompt, but I hope it works anyway.

**BbBbBb ****BbBbBb ****BbBbBb ****BbBbBb ****BbBbBb ****BbBbBb **

It was already light when he opened his eyes – not the brilliance of a sunny day, but the muted light of an overcast, dreary day. The shower was running in the bathroom, and the faint scent of coffee floated into the room.

He pulled on his jeans and made his way to the kitchen, walking slowly as the morning stiffness worked itself out of his feet. He slid bread into the toaster and pressed the button, then pulled two mugs from the cupboard and set them beside the coffee maker.

He had pulled the carton of eggs out of the fridge when he heard the small click of something being set gently on a table. The shower was still running, and his hand went instinctively to his gun. Cursing himself for leaving it in the bedroom, he grabbed a knife from the wooden block on the counter and walked silently to the kitchen doorway, knife at the ready.

When he reached the doorway, he plastered himself against the wall and shouted, "I'm an FBI agent and I'm armed. Drop your weapons and put your hands up." He braced himself for what he'd find and peered around the corner.

"Max?"

Bones's father stood beside the couch, his hands held sheepishly above his head. "Hey, Booth." His eyes narrowed as he took in Booth's state of undress. His hands fell to his sides. "You're here early."

Booth set the knife on the counter. "What are you doing here, Max?" He glanced at the apartment door, which was closed and locked. "Did Bones give you a key?"

Max shook his head. "I'm more interested in why you're here at … " He made a show of looking at his watch. "Six thirty-eight AM than I am in discussing why I chose to visit my daughter today. Do I need to ask what your intentions are? I may be retired, but if I can still protect my family."

"Dad!" At the sound of Brennan's voice, both men turned to look at her. "Stop threatening Booth."

She walked over to Booth and kissed him. "Did you let him in?"

Booth shook his head. "I assumed he had a key."

Brennan glared at her father, who was avidly watching the interplay between his daughter and her partner. "Dad, most people knock. You're lucky Booth didn't shoot you."

Max held up his hands reassuringly. "Now, Tempe, I'm sure Booth wouldn't shoot an unarmed old man. Besides, you can't blame me for wanting to see my favourite daughter, can you?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I'm your _only_ daughter, and I'm going to be late for work." In the kitchen, the toast popped up with a loud "ding".

Booth glanced over his shoulder at the eggs, still sitting on the counter. "I was in the middle of making breakfast." Brennan looked at the clock and opened her mouth to protest, but he continued, "It's the most important meal of the day, Bones. Cam won't mind if you're ten minutes late."

"OK", Brennan agreed.

"Great!", Max added, following them into the kitchen. "What are we having?"


	17. What Do You Say?

**Prompt**: Brennan panics when she thinks Booth might propose because of the pregnancy, she worries for their partnership because of Booth's track record of breaking up if he doesn't get an immediate "yes".

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

The blinking cursor seemed to be mocking her. For years, writing had been her salvation, her way to step out of the mundane predictability of her own life into a world where she could make her characters take risks she was too afraid to take. Lately, though, Kathy's unspoken feelings for Andy reminded her too much of her own situation with Booth.

She'd left for the Maluku project as a way of distancing herself, of coping with the fear that had started to take over her life. It had worked – while she was there, she had come to terms with how important Booth was to her. She had come back ready to ease into a more intimate relationship.

Finding out that Booth had managed to move on was extremely difficult to accept, but she wanted him to be happy. She encouraged Booth, worked to become friends with Hannah, and pushed down the rejection and pain so that no one knew how much she was hurting.

Booth loved Hannah. She knew that. She'd thought Hannah loved him back. When Booth proposed and Hannah turned him down, a small part of her hoped that Booth would find his way back to her. This time, she'd be ready. They'd date, have sex, get to know each other even better than they already did. Maybe eventually they'd move in together, share the big house with the big screen TV that he'd once wished for.

It took a while, but they had started to move towards each other again, slowly beginning to share their free time the way they had before it all fell apart. They'd talked about taking the next step and agreed on a plan, even though neither of them was ready yet.

Vincent's death had thrown the plan out the window. They'd comforted each other, forgetting all about their plan to ease into a sexual relationship.

In the weeks that followed, she learned what he looked like when he first woke up in the morning. They'd cuddled on his couch and watched a frivolous movie. She'd rolled her eyes at Angela's knowing looks when she got to work late for the third day in a row.

She'd been happy.

Finding out she was pregnant terrified her. She had thought it might be something they'd do eventually, but she wasn't ready. _They_ weren't ready.

She waited until the case was over to tell him. She knew he loved his son, but she was still afraid he'd be angry or disappointed. Instead, he was ecstatic. He started stopping by with crackers and ginger ale even though she felt perfectly healthy, albeit tired. He read story books to her belly. He made her promise to call him the second she felt a craving.

She couldn't really put her finger on what had happened, but a couple of weeks ago, he had changed. They still spent their evenings and nights together, but he stopped meeting her for lunch. He seemed a little more guarded, as if he were trying to keep from blurting out something he was trying to keep secret.

This morning, she'd stopped by his office and caught a look of panic on his face as he shoved something into a drawer. He'd quickly masked the panic with a smile, but she knew he was hiding something.

They hadn't talked about where they were going, how they'd handle parenting a child. She'd thought they could manage being parents and being lovers. Maybe he didn't.

**BbBbBb**

"What's wrong?"

Brennan looked up to see Angela in the door of her office, one hand on her hip, the other holding Michael securely on her hip.

"Ange!" Brennan wrapped her arms around her friend, careful of the baby in Angela's arms. "It's good to see you. How are things going with Michael?"

As always, Angela had a way of looking at her that made her want to share her confusion and doubt. Under her friend's kind gaze, she walked over and sat on the couch. Angela followed.

When they were both seated, Angela said, "Again I say, what's wrong?"

The story spilled out – Booth's strange behavior, the obvious way he hid something as soon as he saw her, his sudden dinner invitation, her conclusion that he was going to break up with her.

When she looked up, Angela was brimming with excitement, her hand over her mouth to keep from interrupting.

"What?" Brennan asked, puzzled at Angela's reaction.

"Oh, sweetie", Angela answered, "He's not going to break up with you. He's going to propose."

**BbBbBb**

Angela had once told her that every little girl dreams of her wedding. She knew that wasn't true – she'd never considered marriage, not even as a child. The thought of tying herself to someone like that was terrifying.

It was something Booth wanted, though. He'd offered it to Rebecca, then Hannah, and when they couldn't give him what he wanted, he'd walked away. Not even the bond of a child had been enough to keep him with Rebecca.

If their relationship had progressed the way she'd hoped it would – dating, physical and emotional intimacy, a shared life – maybe she would have one day changed her mind.

That wasn't the case. Everything had changed in the ten weeks since they had started having sex. Marriage was too much, too fast. She had to say no.

And then he'd leave.

**BbBbBb**

"I can't."

Booth looked at her quizzically. "OK, Bones, we'll get a different starter. How about the veggie tray? I know how you like your rabbit food."

Brennan set down the napkin she had been toying with. "I can't marry you, Booth."

Booth stared, obviously stunned. "I didn't ask you, Bones."

"But you're going to", Brennan replied, cursing herself for the vulnerability she could hear in her voice. "Things have been weird between us, and you're hiding something from me, and then you suggested dinner here." She gestured around the classy restaurant. "You're going to propose." She took a shuddering breath.

Booth shook his head. "No, I'm not, Bones." He leaned across the table and gently lifted her chin. "I'm not, Bones. I love you. I do. But … things have been changing awfully fast, and I don't think we're ready for marriage. We might not ever be."

"Oh", she answered, her voice small.

Booth reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out some paper. "I thought … Bones, I was hoping you'd consider moving in with me. I've been looking at apartments that would be big enough for us, Parker, and the baby. It seems silly to buy two of everything when we spend most of our time together – and I _want _to be there, to share this whole thing with you. I thought it would be good to move soon so that we're ready when the baby comes."

His hand covered hers on the table. "So? What do you think?"


	18. Five Months

**Prompt: **Booth/Brennan - Booth did not come back early from Afghanistan but came out of the army after a year as scheduled.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Maluku was supposed to be a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be part of a discovery that could change the world – or at least the way the world thought about evolution. When she left D.C., it was partly because of the amazing opportunity in front of her and partly because of the wounded man behind her.

It didn't take many nights of lying alone in her tent wishing she could hear his voice for her to recognize what she'd thrown away.

She'd hurt him, and though her brain told her she had made the best choice for him, her traitorous metaphorical heart insisted she should have given him a chance.

Most of the time, she believed her brain. Luckily, the satellite phone was only for emergencies, so she didn't give in to the temptation to call him. She wanted to, but she didn't.

When Caroline called, she jumped at the flimsy excuse to return to her life in D.C. It wasn't until Angela met her at the airport that she realized he wasn't there.

It turns out the army doesn't like to let its soldiers go simply because a friend is in trouble.

She spent five months in D.C. without him – working cases the FBI sent over and going home to her lonely apartment – and it made her realize how big a part of her life he had been. The city seemed colder, emptier without him.

She didn't trust in love, or fate, but she trusted in Booth. It was time to give him – them – a chance.

She didn't know exactly when he'd get home, but she knew he'd be at the coffee cart as they'd planned. She just thought he'd be alone. She didn't expect him to show up with the woman he'd been dating for seven months.

He'd moved on, and she tried to be happy for him. It was a struggle to hide her pain, but with Angela and Hodgins preparing for the birth of their child, Booth wrapped up in his new relationship, and Michelle applying to universities, no one paid too much attention to her.

Luckily, she had two demanding careers to keep her busy. She started taking on more work – co-authoring papers, mentoring more interns, finishing her novels before the deadlines – and soon she managed to convince herself that she'd moved on. After all, Booth had done it, why shouldn't she?

It wasn't until Booth broke up with his girlfriend that she realized she'd been lying to herself.

It took time – months of tiptoeing around each other, of sharing meals, of talking into the night – but one day she realized they were as close as they'd ever been.

And then, one day, they were closer.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **


	19. Five Months Booth

**Prompt: **Booth/Brennan - Booth did not come back early from Afghanistan but came out of the army after a year as scheduled.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

He tells himself that he doesn't mind that he's the only one who didn't go home early.

He does, of course. He's angry – angry that he's away from his son, angry at the boys he's seen die, angry that Bones's trip to Maluku was important enough to break their partnership but not important enough to keep her from waltzing back to D.C. five months ahead of schedule.

He drowns his sorrows in whiskey, a punching bag, and angry sex with a blonde reporter. It's a temporary fix, but it gets him through the night.

The anger fades as the months crawl by, and one day it's time to go home. He's excited to see his son, relieved to be leaving a war zone, and terrified that he'll fall back in love with his partner. When Hannah agrees to transfer to D.C. to be with him, he grasps the offer like a life preserver.

He slips back into the life he used to have. He spends time with his son and hangs out with the squints, he eats pie at the diner and eats whatever Sid gives him at Wong Fu's.

He's home, but somehow it doesn't feel like home anymore.

He loves Hannah. She's perfect – smart, pretty, good at her job. She laughs at his jokes and moved half way across the world to be with him. How could he _not _love her?

He pretends he doesn't wonder why Bones rarely smiles anymore.

Three weeks before Christmas, he and Hannah celebrate their first anniversary. It's his longest relationship since Rebecca – unless you count his messed up partnership with Bones. He starts thinking about marriage.

He has Parker for Christmas – making up for last year – and he plans a ski vacation for the three of them. When they run into Bones at the airport, he tells himself they're better off apart, but for the rest of his vacation, he wakes up wondering if she's safe in whatever god-forsaken country she's in.

Hannah has always been a nomad, and as the long, dark days of winter drag on, she becomes increasingly restless. Before the first flower blooms, she's gone, their relationship over.

He feels like he should miss her more than he does.

He doesn't run back to Bones. He's spent a lot of time trying to get over her – he's not willing to throw that away.

He can't stop himself from _noticing_, though – the way she looks at him as if she has an entire novel of things she's holding back, the way she never talks about dating or sex anymore, the wistful smile as she holds Angela's son.

It takes time, but one day he asks if she wants to grab dinner. It's the first time they've shared a meal – just the two of them – since before they ran away from each other.

There, at a small table in the back of the noisy pub, he finally feels like he's home.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **


	20. Happy Birthday!

**Prompt: **Booth/Brennan – Booth's 40th Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Brennan rushed through the door to a silent house. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the master bedroom, stopping to drop her laptop in her office along the way.

She dropped the small shopping bag on the bed and went in search of her daughter and the nanny. She found them both in the nursery, the nanny in the rocking chair with the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Hi Marcy", Brennan said quietly. "Did she just settle down for her nap now?"

Marcy smiled tiredly. "Yes, she's been pretty miserable today. I think she's teething."

Brennan walked closer picked up her daughter. Tears stained the baby's red cheeks. "Her cheeks are really red."

Marcy rose. "Some babies get a rash when they're teething", she said. "At least she's asleep now."

Brennan studied her daughter. "Yes." She walked to the crib and placed the sleeping baby gently on the mattress and watched for a moment, afraid the baby would wake.

When she remained quiet, Brennan walked Marcy to the door, then returned to her bedroom to change. Ten minutes later, she had taken a quick shower, applied lotion and an enticing scent, and pulled on the suitably alluring underwear that she had purchased at lunch. She pulled a dress from her closet and put it on, then combed out her hair.

She was just putting in her second earring when the baby started screaming.

**BbB**

When Booth arrived thirty minutes later, she was sitting in the rocking chair, tears in her eyes, her screaming daughter in her arms, and a drool stain on her dress. He took one look at them and said, "I'll call the sitter."

She shook her head. "No, Booth, it's your birthday and we have reservations. Hailey has excellent references, I'm sure she will be fine while we go out."

"Do you really want to leave her like this?", he asked.

She remained silent.

"I'll call the sitter", he repeated.

When he returned, he took the baby and started to pace, rubbing her back as he did. "I caught Hailey before she left", he said, "and I ordered some food. It should be here in about 45 minutes."

**BbB**

By the time the baby fell asleep again, Brennan had canceled their reservations, their food had arrived and Brennan had changed into sweats and a t-shirt. They sat on the couch and shared the food directly out of the boxes.

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"What for, Bones?"

Brennan gestured at the remains of their food. "This isn't actually how I'd planned the evening. I made reservations at that restaurant you've been talking about, I found a sitter, and I bought new lingerie. I wanted to make this an enjoyable day for you.

He smiled at her. "I got to spend my birthday with my two favourite girls", he said. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **


	21. Stay

**Prompt: **The Boneless Bride in the River - What if Booth had asked Brennan not to go when she told him that Sully wanted her to sail away with him for a year?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Angela thought she should go. Of course, Angela would probably think it was a good idea to join the circus if a good looking man were involved. (The circus is fun, of course, but it's not a sensible career path.)

But Booth … Booth would tell her what he really thought. He'd know why she felt such a disinclination to go, and he'd help her figure out what to do.

She was surprised when he started making jokes about Sully being shipwrecked. Sully was his friend, and Booth placed a high value on loyalty and friendship. When she told him Sully asked her to go with him, she saw a flicker of an emotion she couldn't quite name cross his face.

It looked almost … fearful.

A second later, it was gone and Booth was agreeing that a year around the world would be fun. She must have imagined it. She needed to be sure, so she asked, "Do you think I should go?"

She was pretty sure he'd tell her to go – everyone was telling her it was an incredibly good idea – so she was surprised to hear him say "Stay."

She really didn't understand him sometimes. "You don't think I should go with Sully? I thought he was your friend."

Booth kept his eyes straight ahead as he answered. She wasn't really listening to what he was saying – something about "flighty" and "turn into Captain Ahab and go hunting for a white whale" and "partners". Instead, she searched his face for another sign of that unexpected emotion.

Their conversation was interrupted by the thud of the backhoe hitting the wood of the coffin and they were forced to turn their attention to the case.

That night, she was woken by shouts from a nearby boat, and she found herself wondering again about that fleeting emotion.

Booth had been acting strangely every since he'd shot that clown. In another situation, she would have thought he was jealous, but Booth didn't think about her like that.

Unless … did he?

Once the thought crossed her mind, she couldn't think of anything else. _Was_ Booth jealous of Sully? And if he was, did that mean he wanted a relationship with her?

The thought was absurd. They had nothing in common but work – he believed in God, she believed in science, he wanted marriage and family, she had two demanding careers. A relationship between them would be a disaster.

He was probably just confused by how much time they spent together, how close they were becoming.

If she left, it would give him time to find someone who believed in the same things he did, someone who wanted the life he had to offer. It was the rational choice.

A week later she was miles from land, the wind blowing through her hair. She learned a lot during that year – about herself, about sharing a life with someone, about the rejuvenation that comes from taking a break.

But she never forgot the look on Booth's face as he waved goodbye from the dock.


	22. What Happens in New Orleans

**Prompt: ** The Man in the Morgue - What if Bones didn't get arrested that night and she and Booth had to share that hotel room

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

"So ..." Booth looked around the hotel room. "What does a place like this go for?"

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Go for? Oh, you mean the cost." She looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. "Well …." She wasn't used to considering costs, but she knew he was not nearly as highly paid as she was, and the cost of a hotel room would be an added burden for someone who had dropped everything to rush to her side. "It's good value for the money."

He winced at her answer.

"But", she continued, "If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay here." His eyes widened slightly, and she continued, "I can take the couch. I just …" She let a little of the fear and pain of the day creep into her voice "I don't want to be alone. The last time I woke up in this room, I was covered in blood and my arm was broken. I'd feel better if you stayed." She hesitated, then added, "I know that's not really what partners do, and if you want to get your own room, I'll understand."

As always, her vulnerability spurred Booth's protectiveness. "Of course I'll stay, Bones", he agreed, "But I'll take the couch. I can't kick you out of your bed."

Getting ready for bed was oddly intimate. The hotel was nice enough to supply them with a toothbrush and some toiletries for Booth – he'd left with nothing more than the shirt on his back – and so they took turns in the bathroom.

In the end, neither of them took the couch – the springs that were acceptable while seated were unbearable while lying down. Instead, they climbed into opposite sides of the bed and lay down, careful not to touch.

"Good night, Bones", Booth said, and Brennan murmured "Good night" in response. She'd shared her bed with men before, but never with someone she wasn't having sex with. If she'd thought about it in advance, she would have expected it to be strange. Instead, she fell asleep wondering when they'd become quite so comfortable with each other.

She woke, gasping for breath, terrified by a dream she couldn't remember, and he was there, holding her while she cried. With anyone else, she would have been embarrassed, but Booth had seen her hurt and scared before. She could trust him.

She fell asleep again with his arms around her. This time, she slept until morning.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **


	23. Dust To Dust

**Prompt: ** While on the run with Brennan and Christine, Max dies of a heart attack. Brennan must bury him alone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

The sun is dancing across the golden leaves, and a cold breeze bites through her light jacket. She wraps the blanket a little tighter around her protesting daughter and listens as the minister finishes his prayer.

There is no weeping, no circle of mourners, no Booth by her side, just her and her daughter and the minister Max requested as she frantically called 911.

It was a risk – it's always possible that someone would recognize the world famous author and the father she saved from the death penalty – but she would have happily sacrificed her freedom to have her father by her side again.

She's never believed in the concept of a soul, in the idea that any part of a person survives death. You live, you die, and it's over.

As she watches Max be lowered into the ground under yet another assumed name, she wishes she could take comfort in the thought that he was with her mother, that one day she'd see them again.

She shakes the minister's hand and accepts his condolences. The leaves that have already fallen crunch under her feet as she carries her daughter to her beat up old Honda. It's traveled a lot of miles, and today it will travel more. She straps Christine securely into her car seat and allows herself a moment to pause, to remember.

When her self-imposed moment is up, she shifts into gear and pulls away.

She doesn't let herself look back.


	24. Don't Go

**Prompt: ** The Beginning in the End - What if Brennan had tried to convince Booth not to re-enlist?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

A few of the guys insisted on taking him out, and he'd thought "What the hell?" It's not like there was anyone waiting for him at home.

By the time he stumbled up the stairs to his apartment, he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep until the dizzying effects of the alcohol wore off.

When he saw her, sitting there by his front door, he felt a tiny sliver of hope.

The thought that he may not have moved on scared him. More than that, it pissed him off, and his first words were, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He felt like an ass when she flinched. A year ago, she would probably have slugged him. At the very least, she would have yelled back.

She didn't fight back anymore. She just took whatever shit he threw at her as if she didn't deserve more.

That pissed him off, too, so he roughly shouldered past her and unlocked the door of his apartment. Before he could slam it shut, she slid through the door and shut it behind her. She stood there, her back to the door, while he rummaged through his cupboards and poured himself a glass of water.

He gulped the water and slammed the glass on the counter. "Well? What are you doing here?"

"I don't think you should go back to the army."

He'd only started to consider re-enlisting because he could tell she wanted to go to her anthropologist camp, but once he'd opened his mind to the possibility, it started to really make sense – spend a year doing something he was good at, and get some space so that he could get over her. Now she was asking him to stay? He struggled to keep his temper under control. "What do you care, Brennan?"

It was a direct hit. Her lips thinned as she pressed them together, and her eyes shifted as she gazed intently at something just over his head. "Booth, you know I care about you."

He laughed bitterly. "Right."

"I do! I ..." She broke off. "Well, that doesn't matter. Parker loves you. Hank loves you. Jared loves you. You believe that, don't you?"

He nodded.

"You could be hurt, Booth. Maybe even killed. And even if you're not … Booth, I know you still suffer from what you had to do the last time. You've given more to your country than anyone should ever have to give. Stay. Raise your son, visit your grandfather, fight with Jared. Find someone new and fall in love. Just … please don't let what I did to you cost you your soul."

His anger faded at the pain he could hear in her voice. "You don't believe in souls."

Her eyes met his once more. "You do."

She stepped through the door, and he listened as her footsteps faded down the hall.


	25. Private

**Prompt: **Pre-pregnancy: What if Booth and Brennan are forced (maybe in court?) to publicly admit the sexual nature of their relationship when they yet hadn't told anyone about it? Does a scandal ensue? How the FBI will react? What about their friends?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Booth looked across the courtroom at his partner. It had been three weeks since they'd started sleeping together, and the only person who knew about it was Angela – and, based on the smirk he'd seen on her husband's face, Hodgins.

They were professional at work – at some point, news of their relationship would get out, and they didn't need any strikes against them if they were going to stay partners – but at home, it was totally personal. They'd moved from friends to lovers so seamlessly that sometimes it felt like they'd always been together Other times, he was amazed at the sides of her that he'd never known about – the woman who liked to sit on her balcony, drink a glass of wine, and read a trashy novel, the playful girl who started a water fight during dishes one evening, the caring friend who squeezed dozens of stuffed toys before choosing the perfect one for Angela's unborn child.

It wasn't a secret, it was just private, a new and fragile dimension of their partnership that they just weren't ready to share with the world.

Caroline finished her line of questioning, and the defense attorney stood. She paced the length of the courtroom, and looked down at her notes. Beside him, Sweets played with a pen – pulling off the cap, unscrewing the body, then reassembling it.

It was getting late, and he mentally reviewed the contents of his fridge before deciding they'd have to stop for takeout on the way home. Maybe that Indian place they liked?

His attention snapped back to the courtroom as he heard the defense attorney ask "And what is your relationship with Agent Booth?"

He heard Caroline snap "Objection! Relevance.", but his attention was captured by his partner. While the attorneys argued, he could see Bones running through the possible consequences in her head.

When the judge turned to her and said, "Please answer the question, Dr. Brennan", he knew what was going to happen.

Bones leaned forward and answered, "We're partners." The simple phrase was as true as it had ever been – maybe even more true.

"Partners." The lawyer looked down at her notes. "There's a widespread belief that you and Agent Booth have a sexual relationship. Is that true?" His eyes on hers, he nodded slightly.

She grinned at him, and for a second the rest of the people in the crowded room disappeared. "Yes, Agent Booth and I are involved in a sexual relationship." Caroline turned to glare at him as Sweets dropped his pen, the pieces rolling in opposite directions. Based on the murmurs he could hear, the news would be all over the FBI and the Jeffersonian by the end of the day.

The attorney continued with her questions, and he watched as Bones brought the focus back to the victim, emphasizing the science that implicated the defendant.

Finally, court adjourned for the night and she left the stand. He picked up her bag and handed it to her, nodding to Sweets, guided her out of the courtroom, his hand at the small of her back.


	26. Always a Bridesmaid

**Prompt: **The Daredevil in the Mould - What if Hannah had accepted Booth's proposal and Brennan had been the one drinking at the Founding Fathers?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Brennan tossed back the whiskey and nodded at the bartender. As he filled her glass, she said, "Leave the bottle."

"Keys", he responded. She fumbled in her pocket and triumphantly tossed her key ring on the bar. He picked the keys up and slid the bottle closer to her in response.

Her cell phone buzzed, vibrating against the bar, and she glared at it. She didn't need to check her phone to recall words of the last text message she'd received - "Seeley and I are getting married! You HAVE to be a bridesmaid." - and she didn't expect that this one would be any better.

It buzzed again, and she slammed back her drink and poured herself another before reading the messages - "Bren, where are you? I'm worried." and "Don't make me come looking for you."

This time, the whiskey didn't burn the way the first drink had. The last time she'd had this much alcohol, Booth had been by her side. She wondered what he was doing.

A second later, she tried _not_ to wonder what he was doing.

He'd always wanted the wife, the house in the suburbs, the 2.5 kids. He wanted someone who could commit to spending her life with him. His proposal shouldn't be such a surprise – after all, he'd told her often how much he loved Hannah.

Somehow it had always seemed like he was trying to hard, like he was trying to convince himself. She'd half expected that one day he'd come to his senses and things would go back to normal. She must have been imagining it. After all, she'd never been good at reading people.

She poured herself another drink, raising her glass in a silent toast to all that she'd thrown away. She drank it down and tossed a wad of bills on the bar. Carefully, she stood and wove her way through the tables to the door. Tonight, she'd go home and indulge in the emotion that threatened to choke her.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to book her flight to Guatemala.


	27. Bedtime Stories

**Prompt: **Tony & Roxy. What if Booth hadn't been seeing Cam at the time?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

"Booth?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

A deep sigh. "No, Bones, I'm not mad."

"You haven't looked at me since I came out of the bathroom."

"I'm not mad, Bones. Go to sleep."

"That agent you went to Quantico with – Reynolds? He said this nightgown was perfect for Roxie."

"It's fine, Bones."

"I wasn't sure it was appropriate, but Reynolds assured me it was what you wanted me to wear."

A groan.

"You think it's inappropriate."

"No one's here but us, Bones, and it's a little too … don't you think that's the kind of thing that's more appropriate for people who are … who aren't just partners?"

"You mean people who are having sex."

A groan muffled by a pillow.

"Roxie and Tony are having sex. And Angela says what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"_WHAT?"_

"I believe she meant that we could have intercourse here without any … complications at home. We could stay partners, and no one would have to know."

"_I_ would know."

"I assume so, Booth. I can't imagine how I could have sex with you without your knowledge. Although you have been known to react poorly to medication, so perhaps with the right combination of narcotics ..."

"You are _not _drugging me so that we can have sex."

"I never suggested I would. I was just considering whether it was possible."

"Besides, we're not going to have sex."

"We're not?"

"Ack! Hasn't anyone ever told you to keep your hands to yourself, Bones?"

"Most men I spend the night with enjoy having me touch them. I'm very skillful."

A moan.

"You seem to agree."

Rustling of sheets, the rip of tearing fabric. "That's better."

"I knew you didn't like that nightgown."


	28. Hide and Seek

**Prompt: **The Woman in the Sand - What if they had to take things further for their Roxie and Tony identities?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

The lock finally gave and Booth stood. Nodding to his his partner, he opened the door to the office and they walked inside. Silently, they started to search, hoping to find something that would connect Joe Nolan to the woman whose body they had found buried in the desert sand – and to the fight that occurred just before her death.

It wasn't easy. Stacks of papers covered the desk and one of the two chairs in the room and more papers stuck out of a jammed file cabinet drawer. Booth moved to the desk and started checking each drawer while Brennan searched through the least dusty stack of papers. Booth had just closed the last drawer when they heard the unmistakable sound of voices in the hallway.

They exchanged a panicked look and frantically searched for a hiding place. One of them could hide under the desk, but it wasn't big enough for both of them. Maybe, Booth thought, he could convince Bones to hide while he took care of whoever entered the office. He wondered fleetingly what the odds were of her agreeing to that plan.

Brennan, in the meantime, had figured out their only way out. She hopped up onto the desk and held out her hand, hissing "Come on!".

When Booth reached her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "We're just looking for some privacy". When he opened his mouth to protest, she captured his lips with hers and wrapped one leg around his hips to pull him closer.

They'd kissed before, on the sidewalk in the rain, and just like the first time, he was willing to follow her anywhere.

He returned the kiss, dropping one hand to her leg, started to find he was touching silky flesh instead of her skirt. He leaned into the kiss and she reclined backwards, squirming against him in an effort to find a comfortable position amidst the jumbled mess of papers. In retaliation for the inadvertent torture, Booth slid his hand farther up her thigh, brushing the hem of her dress even higher as he did so. Brennan's hands moved from his neck to his waist, sliding under his shirt and exploring his chest.

By the time they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, so it took them a few seconds to realize that the voices had faded in the distance. They waited until they were sure the coast was clear, then straightened their disheveled clothing and stepped into the hall.

They scurried down the hall hand in hand, flushing slightly at the knowing look on the janitor's face, and escaped through the open door to the fire escape.


	29. The Aftermath

**Note: **The one is a follow-up to the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

"I think we should talk about this."

At the sound of his partner's voice, Booth looked up from the newspaper he had been pretending to read. "Nothing to talk about, Bones."

Undeterred, she joined him on the small couch. "I know you've been uncomfortable since we kissed in Joe Nolan's office, and I'm sorry. I thought it was the only way out."

He chanced meeting her eyes for a second. "It's fine." Determinedly, he turned his attention back to the paper.

"If it makes you feel better", Brennan continued, "I was aroused as well."

He slammed the paper shut as she continued, "It's a normal reaction, Booth. I'm attracted to you, and you obviously are attracted to me as well. Spending several minutes kissing would naturally prompt our bodies to prepare for intercourse."

He glared at her. "It was a little more than kissing, Bones. My hand was …." He cut himself off and stood, stalking towards the bathroom.

Her voice followed him. "We've kissed before, Booth. We almost spent the night together when we first met. Surely we can get past this and go back to being partners."

He could hear the slight undertone of panic in her voice and couldn't walk away without reassuring her. "We will, Bones. Just … I need a little time, OK?"

"OK." She sounded a little hurt, but pasted a forced smile on her face. "I'll go down to the casino for a while, let you have the room to yourself. Once we solve the case, we won't have to share the room anymore."

He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed a little time to come to terms with what had happened, so he stood there silently as she put on those ridiculously high heels, grabbed her tiny clutch, and walked to the door. As she reached for the door handle, she looked back at him. "We'll be _fine_", she said. He could hear the strain in her voice, the desperate hope that their partnership would survive.

He knew their partnership wasn't the only thing at stake, but he nodded, and she slipped out the door. As she stepped into the hallway, his phone buzzed with an incoming call. It wasn't his day – he wouldn't have even a minute to figure out how he felt. Making sure his voice didn't reflect his inner turmoil – this wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted to have over the phone – he answered "Hello, Camille."


	30. Loss

**Prompt: **The Man in the Cell - What if Cam had died of the poison?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

"Oh, Booth!" The agent looked up at the sound of his name, only to be enveloped in a hug by the weeping artist. "I'm so sorry."

Hodgins stood uncomfortably behind her."I'm sorry, man, I should have been faster."

Booth shook his head. "You did the best you could", he replied, his voice choked by the tears he couldn't seem to shed. "The doctor said the damage was just too extensive."

Angela detached herself and slid into the seat beside him. "I just can't believe she's gone."

Booth laughed, a harsh, bitter sound. "You and me both, Angela."

His eyes swept the waiting room, looking for the person he most wanted to see. "Where's Bones?"

"Oh", Angela answered, "We sent her home to rest before we heard about Cam. She said she was going to take a long bath and then sleep until morning. I left her a message once we heard."

Booth's head snapped around. "She didn't answer?"

"No", Angela shrugged, "I figured she was in the bathtub."

Booth jumped to his feet, automatically reaching for his keys with one hand and his cell phone with the other. "We're in the _middle of a case_, Angela. Bones always answers her phone when we're in the middle of a case."

"She's at home, Booth", Hodgins said. "The cops are there, just like you ordered."

"She's not answering. Epps has her", Booth snapped over his shoulder as he rushed through the halls, Angela and Hodgins scrambling to keep up. When he was almost at the door, he stopped short. "Cam's family … they're on their way."

"Go", Angela answered. "We'll wait here for them."

"I'll be back as soon as I can", Booth replied. "I can't help Cam anymore, but Bones … I can still save her from Epps."

"Or Epps from her", Hodgins said dryly.

Booth laughed. "I'm not as worried about that."


	31. Lost in the Sand

**Prompt: **In 'The Skull in the Dessert', what if the sheriff had been complicit in the murders and, when he drove off, had abandoned Booth, Angela, and Brennan out over 3 hours' drive from the nearest town or person?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

It wasn't until Booth asked about water that she realized what a precarious position they were in – miles from civilization with no transportation and limited survival gear. It was probably her imagination, but it seemed like the sun was getting brighter.

If Sheriff Dawes wasn't involved in Kirk's death, he should be back within an hour. If he was involved, he wouldn't be back at all, and one day someone would stumble across their bones.

While Angela clung to the believe that the sheriff was coming back, she and Booth surveyed the terrain, looking for anything that would help them survive. All they found was sand and rock.

With nothing else to do, they started walking, picking the direction they thought would most likely lead to the highway. When they stumbled across Kirk's vehicle, they broke into a run, elated at the thought of a way out.

Realizing it was out of commission was worse than realizing Sheriff Dawes wasn't coming back.

There were four bottles of water in the vehicle, and they took them with them as they walked. When it got too dark to continue, they took turns sleeping as they waited for daylight. At dawn, they took a few sips of the precious water and started off again, walking until it got too hot, then holing up in the shelter of some rocks.

Time ceased to have any meaning, and they weren't sure how long they'd been walking when they heard the beating of a helicopter's propellers. The sound energized them, and they stood, waving and laughing, as it landed nearby.

The door opened, and Hodgins jumped to the ground, a big grin on his face. He gestured to the door. "Need a lift?"


	32. Strange Bedfellows

**Note:** Another comment ficathon at Bitesize Bones! Go over and leave some prompts or write some fic!

**Prompt: **Booth finally has enough of Pelant and takes matters into his own hands.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

"I need your help."

Max took a sip of the sludge that passed as coffee in the hole-in-the-wall deli. "Oh?"

Booth leaned forward, keeping his voice deliberately low. "Pelant … he's messing with us, Max. He's messing with Bones, and Christine."

"I thought the entire FBI was out to get him. And Tempe's team – they seem pretty set on getting enough evidence to convict him."

Booth shook his head. "He's smart, Max, and he's always one step ahead of us. We're not getting any closer." His voice lowered, and Max leaned closer. "We need to stop him."

Max straightened and poured another package of sugar into his coffee cup. He stirred it carefully, then met Booth's eyes. "You're an FBI agent."

"I don't care. Bones, Christine … they're more important."

Max took another sip and grimaced at the terrible taste. "You're paying for this drain cleaner." He pushed his chair back from the table. "I'll be in touch." He made his way to the door and disappeared into the night.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**


	33. Never Alone

**Prompt: **Christine (age 3-ish) spends breakfast for a week talking about the "pretty lady" who "tells stories about mommy" after bedtime in her room.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Booth heard Brennan's footsteps on the stairs and poured another cup of coffee. Christine was usually up a the crack of dawn – no matter how long she'd made herself stay awake the night before – and it had been a long time since they'd had the kitchen to themselves in the morning. They settled on the couch, listening to the birds outside and the occasional hum of traffic on the cross street.

The coffee was getting cold by the time they heard the creak of Christine's bedroom door opening. She made her way down the stairs, still half-asleep, and crawled in between them on the couch. She snuggled close to her mother, and Brennan wrapped one arm around her.

"Did you sleep well, Christine?", Brennan asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"I was very proud of you for going to bed so nicely last night, even though you were by yourself."

"No!" Christine was instantly alert. "I wasn't by myself."

Brennan shot a concerned look at Booth. "You were, Christine."

"No. The pretty lady was there."

Booth shook his head, cutting off Brennan's instinctual reaction "Imaginary friend", he mouthed.

"Oh." Brennan wasn't sure what to say, finally settling for "I'm glad your friend was there with you."

**BbB**

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

Christine looked up from her book. "Did you really know how to read before you even started school?"

**BbB**

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Can we go see the house where Mommy lived when she was little? I want to see the tree Uncle Russ fell out of."

**BbB**

"Sleep well, Christine." Brennan kissed her daughter's forehead and adjusted the blankets one last time.

"Her name is Christine, too", the child murmured.

"Whose name?"

Christine pointed to the rocking chair in the corner. "Her."

Brennan looked at the empty chair. "Christine, there's no one there."

"She says you can't see her, but she loves you just like you love me." She rolled over, her head towards the wall. "'Night, Mommy."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**


	34. Best Days of our Lives

**Note:** Yes, I'm answering my own prompt.

**Prompt: **Booth, high school graduation

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

It was a new suit, the first one that had ever been bought just for him. The pants were the right length, the shirt sleeves reached his wrists, and he could button the jacket without feeling like he could swim in it.

If only the tie would lay flat.

He stood at the mirror and tried again – over, around, through, just like Pops had taught him.

The ends didn't line up, but he shoved it inside the jacket so no one would see.

"Seeley!"

He heard Jared clattering up the stairs, and his bedroom door slammed against the wall as his younger brother rushed into his room. "Aren't you ready to go _yet ?_", Jared panted.

He buttoned his suit jacket. "Yeah, let's go."

**BbB**

The car was hot, even with all four windows rolled down, and Jared chattered all the way to the auditorium.

"I'm glad _I _don't have to wear a tie. Don't you feel like it's going to strangle you? Maybe it'll come alive and start choking you."

Seeley rolled his eyes, too nervous to even respond. Undeterred, Jared continued. "It's really hot today. Can we go for ice cream later?"

"Maybe later", Pops answered, shooting a sympathetic smile at his oldest grandson.

Jared held his hand outside the window, letting the wind push against it while Seeley fidgeted in place. After a few moments of silence, Jared asked, "Is mom meeting us there?"

"No", Seeley snapped. "She's _not._ Don't you remember, she left us months ago."

"Seeley …", Pops said warningly.

"It's true. She left, and she's not going to be at my graduation, or your graduation, or anything. She's gone, and she's not coming back."

"She wouldn't miss your graduation", Jared said confidently.

"_Right", _Seeley replied, slumping down in the front seat.

**BbB**

They arrived, and he slipped into popular kid mode, greeting his friends, nodding at acquaintances, kissing his girlfriend until she complained he was going to smudge her makeup.

He pulled on the cap and gown and lined up with the rest of his class. This was it, this was the end. Tomorrow morning, high school would be behind him. In two weeks, he'd leave for basic training.

The graduates filed into the auditorium and took their seats. His stomach tied itself into knots as he listened to the speeches – from his principal, the valedictorian, some guest speaker whose name he couldn't remember.

Then it was time. He followed the line to the edge of the stage, carefully breathing in and out so that he wouldn't pass out and fall flat on his face. As the girl in front of him walked across to accept her diploma, he scanned the crowd and miraculously found Pops's face. His proud smile and reassuring nod gave Seeley the courage to walk out and shake the principal's hand. As his hand grasped his diploma, he scanned the crowd again.

She still wasn't there – not even standing in the back where she could slip out without anyone – without _his father_ – knowing she was there.

Not that he'd ever expected her to be.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **


	35. Tangled Web

**Note:**

**Prompt: **Booth gets hold of Jared to tell Jared that their mom reappeared...and finds out she's been in contact with Jared for a while (or that Jared is hurt she contacted Booth but not him, as you wish).

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

The phone rang once, twice, three times. When Jared finally answered, Booth had resigned himself to having to leave a voicemail.

Reaching Jared directly threw him off, just a little.

At Jared's second, impatient "Hello?", Booth said, "Hey, Jare."

"Seeley!" Jared sounded distracted, and in the distance Booth could the hum of voices. "What's up?"

"You'd better sit down", Booth answered.

"You're using your FBI voice. Must be serious. Is it Pops?"

"No", Booth replied, "It's Mom. She came to see me."

Jared laughed. "_Finally_. I've been telling her you'd want to see her."

"Wait", his brother said as the pieces clicked into place, "You've been talking to Mom?"

Jared walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him. The voices were replaced by crickets chirping and the occasional hum of a car in the distance. "Yeah."

"How long?" Booth's voice hardened.

"Ever since you took a bullet for your partner and the news channels said you were dead. She called me then, said she didn't want to waste any more time."

Booth sank onto the couch. "Why didn't she get in touch with me?"

"Come on, Seel", Jared answered. "You know why. She was scared to death that Dad would find out where she was, and you're all about truth and justice."

"She didn't think she could trust me", Booth said, his voice flat.

"She didn't want to put you in that position", Jared explained.

"Right", Booth answered. "That would be a tough choice – should I hunt down the man I haven't talked to in years to tell him where my mother is so that he can kill her this time, or should I just leave it alone?"

"Come on, Seel. I didn't even know where she was until Dad died – I just got a call every few months. Different number every time. I figured it was best to let her get in touch with you in her own time."

"Right. Well, I just wanted to let you know I heard from Mom." There was a click, and Jared's phone blinked "Call ended. 1:42". He turned off the phone and went back into the house.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **


End file.
